


Sleeping Shortie

by takajima



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Sleeping Beauty, but not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Shortie

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://miirachaan.livejournal.com/profile)[**miirachaan**](http://miirachaan.livejournal.com/). This was written at 1 in the morning, so I'm sorry if it's not quite the best >< I vaguely remember someone telling me to write sleeping beauty Tadaiki and so I finally got to doing it! Also a large thank you to [](http://xingphonic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xingphonic.livejournal.com/)**xingphonic** for feeding me with information on Daiki which i might have overused.
> 
> Warning: there is so much crack here we could all shit rainbows.

  
In a kingdom far away, there lived a King and Queen. They were madly in love and had a beautiful son. To celebrate the birth of the young prince, a banquet was held in the kingdom, and fairies from all over were invited.

 

“The prince will be blessed with a wonderful voice, and multitudes will travel to hear him,” said Sho, the first fairy. “And maybe he will rap some day.” As she spoke, red feathers rained on the sleeping baby boy.

“The prince will be loved by all animals because they are cute and fluffy and loveable, just like him, and--” Suddenly, Aiba the second fairy sneezed, and the young prince woke and started to cry. Green fairy dust shot out of his nostrils, and the spell was cast.

At this moment, the doors of the castle burst open, only to reveal a very cross-looking fairy. “How dare you send me the invitations late!” cried Jun, the fairy. “It’s all your fault that I’m late!” She screeched at Queen Inoo, who cowered behind King Yabu in fear.

Jun, a beautiful fairy, was also invited to the banquet, but she was outraged when the invitations arrived late. The invitations were all sent out at the same time, and logically speaking she would have received it at least two weeks ago. However, Jun the fairy was a very vain one, and she would spend days pondering on what to wear and what kind of an entrance to make. Technically, her tardiness was solely her fault.

“On his eighteen birthday he will prick his finger on a turntable and die! Only I, the great MJ, can DJ forever.” She hissed, waving her sparkly wand with a huff.

“NO!” King Yabu and Queen Inoo cried out in unison, but it was too late. Purple dust had descended on the baby and the spell was cast. The baby boy wailed, obviously upset about the commotion.

Nino the fairy tsk-ed, and beckoned for Ohno the fairy, who was on the verge of falling asleep.

Ohno placed his palm on the young prince’s face, and the boy’s loud wails quickly turning into quiet whimpers, and the prince soon fell asleep.

“OHMIYA SK!”

Yellow and blue sparkles flew out of their wands and encircled the baby boy in a ring of light.

“The prince will sleep.”

“But our Dai-chan _is_ asleep right now—”

“The kingdom will sleep with the prince. On the prince’s eighteenth birthday.”

At this, the King and Queen looked at Ohno the fairy in horror.

“The prince will not be lonely when he wakes. Sleep is good.” Ohno the fairy was not very good with words, but King Yabu appreciated the sediment, bowing.

“But what about my beautiful skin? Won’t I age?” Queen Inoo cried.

“Like me, you guys won’t age,” Nino the fairy said with a wink. “That is, until the prince wakes up,” he added as an afterthought.

 

The prince, Daiki, with the various gifts from the fairies, grew up to be a very outstanding child, and was adored by his parents. The only thing was that the prince had a baby face and the height of a middle-school kid, even at seventeen. King Yabu and Queen Inoo, being rather tall, were both puzzled with this development.

Many suspected this to be one of the side effects of Nino’s spells, which were rumoured to contain the elixir of youth, but the real culprit was Aiba. As the fairy had blessed him, Daiki remained cute and fluffy, never growing very tall, even after his short-lived puberty.

Much to the despair of the King and Queen, Daiki took an interest in DJ-ing. Unable to say no to their adorable son, they had allowed him to use the castle’s turntables, hoping it was just a phase.

However, as Daiki’s eighteenth birthday drew near, his interest in DJ-ing remained, and on more than one occasion he had hinted that he wanted a personal turntable. So the King and Queen purchased one, made of the finest materials, all the way from the next kingdom.

Daiki was overjoyed to have his personal turntable, and patiently waited for his eighteenth birthday to come, promising himself that that would be the first day he got to use it.

The prince’s birthday came and Daiki placed an unsteady hand on his turntable, but somehow managed to prick himself. Immediately, he fell into a deep sleep.

At that exact moment, the entire kingdom fell asleep, including the cattle and plants within it. All except for the thorn hedge on the outskirts of the kingdom, it grew instantly, completely covering the entire kingdom, protecting the kingdom as they slept.

 

Prince Takaki was riding his horse, Kawai along the outskirts of his kingdom when he noticed something shiny.  Eternally drawn to shiny objects that reflected the beauty of his luscious hair, he decided that he wanted it. It was just his luck that he had forgotten his mirror today. The shiny object was wedged in between the hedge, with the thorns curling all over it.

Taking out his sword, the prince paused of for a second, recognizing the thorn branches from a childhood memory.

As a child, he once came across this exact wall when he was out playing. He had decided to try to get across the wall by cutting bits and pieces of the thorns off, but to his surprise, the thorns grew back immediately.

He closed his eyes and slashed his sword through the thorn wall.

He really wanted a mirror.

When Takaki opened his eyes, he saw the thorn wall retracting, leaving a clear pathway before him.

 

The prince moved forward, mirror totally forgotten.

 

Before the prince stood a majestic castle, except that the entire place was eerily quiet. It was almost as if it was uninhabited, judging by the dust collected in the doorway.

“Is anybody home?” Takaki called, gently pushing the door of the castle open.

He almost screamed when he saw a man lying on the ground, motionless. Despite poking the man with his foot a few times, the man did not react. Takaki frowned, thinking that the man was dead, when he noticed the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest.

The man was asleep.

As Takaki ventured on, he realised that the entire castle was asleep. From the cooks to the servants, the residents of the castle were asleep. Even the joker himself, whose name was Hikaru, judging from the nametag stuck in his hair, was sound asleep, snoring loudly, and yet the rest of the castle remained asleep.

He raised an eyebrow as he came face-to-face with a room with a sign that said, “Please enter”.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, he entered the room.

And saw the most beautiful girl lying on the bed. A closer look took his breath away, the princess had beautiful long lashes and the cutest pair of lips that Takaki couldn’t resist kissing. So he kissed her.

Those beautiful eyelashes fluttered and a curious pair of eyes stared back at Takaki.

“Uhm… Hi.” Takaki said, trying to look anywhere but her lips.

“Hi,” the girl whispered.

“Y-you’re pretty—” Takaki helped the girl out of the bed, only to realise that the girl was not a girl but a boy with a ‘problem’ who was not very tall, so he blurted out the first thing on his mind. “Short.”

That comment earned him a thwack on the head.

“That’s rude, idiot. We’ve only just met.”

Takaki was busy fixing his hair.

 

Omake:

“You have a horse?” Daiki asked, despite being in front of said horse. “That’s kind of cool.”

The horse made an odd sound.

“Meet Kawai,” Takaki was nice, he even properly introduced his horse to Daiki. “Kawai, this is… What’s your name again?” Daiki groaned.

“I’m Daiki,” He introduced himself to the horse, since Takaki was incompetent of doing so. “You remind me of that fairy who cursed me.”

The horse looked pleased with this comment.

And then they rode off into the sunset, with Daiki complaining about how his feet were hanging awkwardly – they couldn’t reach the stirrups.


End file.
